


Never Again

by CandyHeartbreaks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyHeartbreaks/pseuds/CandyHeartbreaks
Summary: You work for an agency called the Survey Corps. It's one goal is to defeat the Titans. You are one of the strongest spies to ever work there. Everything was going well until you were partnered with him. Levi Ackerman. When you were in training a few years ago, your friend threw a party. Levi was also there. Things happened and it ended up with you and Levi hooking up. You hadn't seen each other for several years, but no you have to work together on an important mission.WARNING: SWEARING AND MATURE CONTENTI do not own any of the characters from Attack on Titan





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it says things like “Previously” or “last time on ...”. I originally wrote this as multiple short chapters.

(A/N)  
Instead of writing (y/n) I'm going to be using the name Kaede Odyssia

I had trained for several years in order to be a part of the Survey Corps. There were easy times and hard times. I finally made to the Survey Corps. I was praised for being one of the Strongest Spies alive. 

Kaede Odyssia. 

I had been called to Commander Erwin's office. Probably for a mission or something. I had been on hundreds before with many different people. Sometimes I was the only person who made it out alive. That was a sacrifice you had to make when you joined the Survey Corps. Defeating the Titans was a dangerous task.

I entered the large study. Erwin stood staring out a window. He turned to face me after the door closed.

"I was called to your office sir."

He nodded, pulling out a file from a giant stack of papers.

"Kaede Odyssia. Age 22. Claimed to be one of the strongest humans in existence. Additional background information is unknown."

I nodded. I tried my best to keep any facts about my past classified. You never know when it can be used against you.

"Have you ever worked with a partner before Kaede?"

I shook my head.

"No sir. I have worked with many people, but that was only temporarily. I've never had an 'official' partner."

He shifted through some more files. He smiled when he picked up a certain one.

"You will be given a partner today. Lucky for you we have a certain person who is your age and is just as tough as you are."

He pulled out one of the sheets from the file.

"Levi Ackerman. Age 22. "

I squinted at the photo given. Suddenly the memories flooded back into my head.

That night.

The way he touched me. 

The way he made me feel.

I thought that I would never have to see him again. But now I have to work with him! 

Erwin handed me the file and turned back to the window.

"Try and get to know eachother. I have heard that you too used to be very close."

I felt my face grow red. I left the room turning through the various pages in the file.

Gosh, he is even hotter than he was before!

I shook off the thought. Our pasts shouldn't interfere with our partnership. Maybe he won't even remember what happened.

I hoped so.

Levi would most likely be training. I walked around the different areas until I saw him. He was using one of the simulators to make it seem like he was fighting one of the titans. A robot fell from the ceiling and he fought it with his sword.

He was pretty good.

I walked in and watched him as he fought. He gracefully defeated the robot and the session ended. Levi turned around to notice me leaning against the wall and smirking at him.

"I'm guessing you are Kaede, my new partner?"

Good, he didn't remember me. I nodded.

"Erwin says that he wants us to get to know each other, wanna hang out at my dorm."

"Sure."

Time skip

We sat in my room. It was pretty large, which meant me and my friends could have many sleepovers. 

I sat on the bed while Levi looked through all of the weapons I had hung up onto the wall.

"So, tell me about yourself."

Levi hesitated for a moment. He put down one of my knives and started to walk towards me. His blue-gray eyes gazing deep into my soul.

"You seriously don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

He chuckled. Grabbing my hands and lifting them above my head. He pinned me against the bed . He lowered himself down so our noses were touching. I didn't know what to do. 

"You are even hotter than you were back then."

I blushed at his comment. Levi noticed that. He continued to move closer to me. His luscious lips brushed against mine. Teasing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips made contact with one another. It reminded me of what happened that night. Levi pulled me up so that I was straddling him. He moved from my mouth to my neck and started kissing me.

"L-Levi....."

"Shhhhhhh"

He made his way down neck to my shoulder. Pulling down my shirt. I shifted a little bit. Levi smirked against my skin. 

"So you do remember."

I turned away from him to see Hanji standing in the doorway. Smirking at us.

Had she seen that?

Hanji is notorious for shipping members of the Survey Corps. As well as making fanfiction about them and basically forcing them to date.

"HANJI YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAW!"

Levi and I shifted out of our current position. Hanji ran out of the doorway and we both sprinted after her. 

She disappeared down the hallway and we couldn't see where she went.

We stopped running and just walked through the hallways. They led back to the training area. I had already beaten all of the different levels. I usually just fought with one of my friends. 

Levi tossed me a knife that he must have grabbed from my room. Strangely, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Jean, Marco, or the others weren't in the training area.

We both walked into one of the enclosed arenas. I jumped at him with the knife in my hand. He backed away, avoiding my blade. He continued to walk backwards as we fought. I looked up at the timer.

30 seconds left

I had to act fast. I used my foot and kicked his knife out from his hand. I caught it in my other hand. He was now defenseless against my attacks. I jumped on him and held the knife against his throat. He smirked. His hands crept up my neck. He used them to pull my face down as our lips crashed against each other. 

My grip on the knives loosened. He pulled away before I could respond. Levi grabbed both of the knifes and made it so that he was on top of me. Levi held the knives against my throat.

"Levi wins!"

He let go of the knives and leaned towards my ear.

"Never lose focus."

I was speechless. He pushed himself off of me and extended his hand for me to take. I accepted it. We both walked out of the training area.

"You hungry?"

I nodded. We both walked into the dining hall. There were several people there. In the corner of my eye, I spotted my friends. I walked around and picked up a salad and some pizza. Levi grabbed some food as well and we both went to the table with my friends. Suddenly I saw her. Hanji sat there giggling and talking about something, which I guessed was us. Armin smiled at me.

"Hanji was just telling us about how You and Levi make a such a good team!"

I felt my cheeks get red.

"Yeah, you guys seemed to bond so well in your bedroom."

Jean smirked. Eren elbowed him and Jean cringed in pain. 

I sat down next to Mikasa and Levi. Armin sat in front of me.

"Well, I guess we go work well together."

I smiled. Jean turned towards me and laughed.

"You two sure worked well together at the party-"

Eren elbowed Jean again. This time he would hopefully stop talking. Armin looked at me with a confused look.

"What happened at the party?"

My face got redder by the second. Should I tell him? He is so innocent though. Hanji smirked at me. What had I gotten myself into?

"Well, four years ago, We threw a giant party and Levi and I kinda........well...........slept together."

Armin still was confused.

"Why is it weird that you guys slept in the same bed. I've had sleepovers before. It's normal."

"Well, when two people love each other very much they-"

"We had sex, Armin."

I stared at Levi. Why was he so blunt about it? I turned back to Armin, whose face was as red as mine.

"Oh."

Jean smirked. He and the others also went to that party. They were witnesses to everything that happened between us. Well, accept for that. I told them what happened the next morning. Hanji had thrown the party probably with the hope that some people hook up. Luckily for her, Levi and I were those people. I always had a crush on him back then. After that night, we agreed that we should go our separate ways and never see each other again. I had no idea that he joined the survey corps. He grew up as a thug so I just suspected that he would probably end up working for the titans. 

Armin continued to watch us as we ate. Probably confused why we were acting so calm about this. I finally finished my meal and walked out of the cafeteria. I wandered out into the training areas. 

My mind started to wonder. 

Did Levi still like me?

Was he just playing with my feelings?

I would hopefully find out tonight. Hanji told me that Erwin had a plan to defeat the titans, and we would get assigned our missions tonight.

I walked back into my room. A weird paper bag was sitting on my desk. A note was attached to it.

You'll thank me later.  
\- Hanji

I looked into the bag. My eyes grew wide and my face turned red.

What has Hanji gotten me into?

Last time on "Never Again"

I walked back into my room. A weird paper bag was sitting on my desk. A note was attached to it.

You'll thank me later.  
\- Hanji

I looked into the bag. My eyes grew wide and my face turned red.

What has Hanji gotten me into?

Now on "Never Again"

The bag was filled with lacy lingerie. It was obvious that Hanji wanted me and Levi to get together. I could only think about what Hanji put in Levi's bag. I picked it and looked at it. It was actually pretty cute. I folded it up and put it on one of the shelves. It was going to be a few hours before we had to go to Erwin's meeting. I laid onto my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I went unconscious. 

Levi's pov

I watched Kaede stand up after finishing her lunch and walk out of the cafeteria. I would have gone after her, but I didn't want it to look like I was completely obsessed with her. Hanji looked at me once Kaede was out of earshot.

"Soooooo, do you like her?"

I felt my face get a little bit pinker. I must hide my feelings. Kaede and I are only to remain friends.

"I like her platonically."

Hanji's grin grew wide. 

"That's what they all say at first."

She looked out the door and quickly scurried off. I went back to my food. I looked up from my meal to see Jean staring at me. I put my fork down and looked at him.

"So, what was it like?"

I gave him a confused look?

"What was what like?"

He looked around at the other tables before he leaned in closer to me.

"You know, that."

I still didn't understand. Jean could obviously recognize this.

"How was it when you slept with Kaede."

I suddenly realized what he was asking about.

"Why do you even want to know Horseface? Do you like her?"

Eren punched his side. Jean's face grew red. What was that brat on about?

"M-Maybe...."

I nearly stood up and shouted at Jean.

"Why do you think she would like you? You are definitely not her type!"

"How are you to know Short Fuse?! You and her aren't even a couple!"

I stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria. Kaede wouldn't like that weirdo! Would she?

She wouldn't.........

I walked into my room. It was just as large as Kaede's but even cleaner. My eyes immediately went to the paper bag on my bed.

Hope that you have fun with Kaede as your partner! I brought you some items that can be used in bonding activities!  
\- Hanji

Hanji. Oh dear. Hanji was always causing trouble with her "ships", as she called them. 

I looked into the bag. I closed it up once I realized what was inside.

Hanji you dirty-minded fool!

I looked back at the note. "Bonding activities", huh? I remembered the party that Hanji threw 4 years ago. Kaede and I were apparently her "OTP", which meant that she would do anything she could to set us up. She technically succeeded. 

I put the bag on my desk. I knew that I would probably run into Hanji on my way to the training grounds. There was a lounge that I could go to. There were a lot of people from training school that I could hangout with. 

Time skip

I sat on one of the soft chairs. On my right sat Marco, on my left sat Eren, Armin, and Jean at a table. They were out of earshot of Me and Marco's conversations. 

"Do you think Jean likes me?"

Marco says out of no where. I took a sip of my drink.

"I don't know. Jean seems to flirt with anyone. He never really appears to have a crush on everyone."

Marco sighed, still staring at Jean.

"That's what I'm worried about. I know that I shouldn't be worried about something as small as a crush, but I really like him."

Poor Marco. Jean was an unstoppable flirt and couldn't stick in a relationship. I kinda hoped that he would get in a relationship so that he would stop flirting with everyone he came across. Especially Kaede. 

Jean and the others sat down on the couch with Me and Marco. Jean swung his arm around Marco's shoulder. Marco shook at the physical contact, but happily accepted it. Jean was probably intoxicated. Mikasa and Eren chatted together while Armin awkwardly sat next to me. Still getting over the fact that Kaede and I had sex. I tried to make it less weird. 

"Hey, do you want a drink Armin?"

He quietly nodded. I got up from the couch and walked over to the bar. Ymir, one of the best spies, was also a great bartender. She poured out a drink for some customers and then turned to me.

"What do ya want, shorty?"

I cringed at the nickname. Everyone seemed to find it funny that I was vertically challenged, also known as being short. I usually would beat up everyone who called me these names. I didn't though. I wasn't in the mood for getting in a fight right now. 

"May I have the (alcoholic drink)?"

"Sure!" 

Ymir handed me the drink and I walked back over to the couch. Armin took the drink and took a large sip.

Mikasa, Eren, and I stared at him as he drank up the whole drink. Oh dear. This was a bad decision.

Several shots later...

Armin was close to passing out on the couch. Eren was trying to pick him up, but was having some problems.

"Can I have some help?"

I got up from the soft couch and walked to where Eren was standing. He allowed me to lift up one side of Armin's body while he lifted up the other. We carefully walked down the hallway, making sure not to drop him. 

We slowly laid the boy onto his bed. He slept soundly barely moving on the comfy sheets. We closed the door and left Armin alone. 

I wandered done the hallway back to the lounge. Eren walked ahead of me. Making sure that he can make it back before Jean starts flirting with Mikasa.

I stopped in front of a slightly opened door. I recognized that it was Kaede's door. I walked inside to see Kaede lying asleep on her bed. I tried be quiet in an attempt not to wake her. 

As I wandered around, I noticed something strange on her shelf.

I picked it up and realized what it was. 

Hanji must have given Kaede a gift as well. I put it back down and made my way to her bed. She was sprawled out across the bed. I brushed her soft (h/c) hair out of her face. 

She awoke from the bed immediately and kicked me to the floor. Without even looking at my face she climbed on to of me and pinned me to the ground. I smirked looking at the position we have found ourselves in. 

"Getting a little suggestive here, aren't we Kaede?"

Kaede's eyes widened at my statement and crawled off of me.

"Well, it's your fault. Why were you in my room anyway?"

I walked over to the shelf with the lingerie on it.

"Why couldn't you have worn more stuff like this when we were together?" 

Kaede grabbed the undergarments from my hands and put it back on the shelf.

"It was a gift from Hanji, I assume that you got one too."

I nodded.

"Mine came with a message about us using the gifts for 'bonding activities'."

"I think that she meant 'bondage activities'."

Kaede chuckled. I suddenly grabbed her hands and threw her to the floor. On top of her. 

"You know we could try out these 'activities' if you want..."

She gave me a confused look. Quickly realizing what I was talking about, she tried to get out of my grip.

"We have to go.....Erwin is going to assign us our missions....."

I leaned into her. Breathing against her ear. 

"We have enough time, don't we?"

She used all of her strength in order to push me off of her. 

"Maybe later. We have to go now."

She grabbed onto my hand and walked out the door just in time to see Hanji looking through her phone pictures, giggling. 

I ripped her phone out of her hand and looked through the photos. She had taken millions of pictures of me and Kaede. I tried to delete them.

"Too late Shorty! I've already posted them all over the internet and printed them out so everyone can see them!"

Dammit. Hanji sure moves fast. 

"You guys better head down to the meeting before Erwin kills you two."

We both nodded and started to walk away, but Hanji grabbed my arm before I could escape.

"Oh, and Levi, tonight use protection."

Kaede's pov

I walked away from Hanji as she grabbed Levi's  arm. I tried my best to make out what they were talking about. Sadly, the strange acoustics of the hallway made it hard to differentiate who was talking. I think that it was Levi who spoke first.

"I'll make sure to use protection tonight."

What? I would make it obvious that I heard them if I asked them about it. But, what was Levi talking about? Was Levi going to fuck someone? I shook the thought from my head.

I turned around to see Levi punch Hanji in the arm and smirk. He ran up to me and slid his arm around my waist. Why was he acting like this? 

We both walked over to where Erwin usually makes his announcements.

Levi sat next to me but pulled his arm away from waist because Jean was glaring at him. 

Erwin explained the mission to us. A group that included me, Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Annie, Armin, and a few others.

We were supposed to stay overnight in a facility that the Titans will supposedly deliver some important items to sometime tonight.

Time skip

It was very late at night and we all agreed that we would take time guarding the group each night.

We only brought a limited amount of tents and sleeping bags so most people had to share with people.

"Why can't I share a tent with Kaede!"

Jean shouted. Levi pulled me closer to him. Jean wanted me to stay in his tent, meanwhile Marco wanted to share a tent with him.

I was already going to share a tent with Levi because he was my partner. Hanji finally decided that people have to share a tent with their partners.

Hanji quietly giggled as she watched Levi wrap his arms across my waist and pull me to his chest. She moved closer and whispered.

"Y'all have fun! Don't be too loud!"

She giggled as Levi pulled the covers over our heads. I slowly drifted off to sleep as Levi lightly kissed my forehead.

Flashback/Dream

I walked up to the doorway. Hesitant to knock because I knew that I would be greeted by a drunk Hanji. 

I was right. Hanji tumbled around the house while directing you to where all of the other people were.

Your eyes immediately went to the dark haired boy standing in the corner of the room.

Levi Ackerman.

You had a crush on him for a long time.

He slowly ran his hand through his hair and turned to you. You blushed and turned back towards Hanji who was grinning madly.

"Oooohhh..... Do you have a crush on someone?"

I felt the heat rise to my face. 

I grabbed a drink and walked into another room. Hanji had a giant house. Filled with hundreds of guest bedrooms so she usually threw parties like this. 

I sat down on the bed of one of the rooms. Someone walked down the hallway only to stop once they noticed you.

Jean.

He threw his arm around your waist and attempted to kiss you. You slapped his hand away and tried to get free of his grip. He pinned you down onto the bed in response.

"You deserve a punishment."

You smelled the alcohol in his breath. He took his hand and started to pull down the strap of your shirt.

"Oi! Leave her alone you perverted little bastard!"

Levi stood in the doorway. Jean drunkenly stared at him.

"Do you want me to repeat that. Get out of here brat!"

Jean let go of you and scrambled out of the room. Levi walked over and sat next to you.

"You okay?"

You face got red. He gave you a confused look.

"Why does your face get red whenever I get near you?"

You turned your blushing cheeks away.

"Do you like me Brat?"

You awkwardly shook your head.

"Well.....that's a shame. I have always had a crush on you."

Your eyes grew wide as he tried to leave the room. You rushed over to him but accidentally fall onto him. 

"Oh....I see."

He gripped your chin and kissed your lips. Picking you up while still kissing you, he closed and locked the door.

"Let's have some fun."

He smirked while throwing you onto the bed.

This is going to be a long night.

Levi's pov

Kaede almost immediately fell asleep in my arms. It reminded me of what happened the night of the party. Her hair brushed over her face as she slept soundly. I pulled her closer to me and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dream

I was alone in a large field.

Suddenly people started to pop up all around me. 

The other people from the Agency...

They looked liked they had just been through a massive fight. Scratches and bruises all over their skin

Kaede popped up right next to me. She was holding a knife that I recognized from her room.

Kaede also wore a ripped up shirt. I noticed that on her side she had a strange looking tattoo.

I looked around the dark fields only to see other agents doing the same. 

A girl from the agency appeared farther away. I think that her name was Annie. She laughed and caused us all to look at her. She pulled out a knife that had a design that looked like Kaede's tattoo and came running towards us. Other agents started attacking us. Bertholdt and Reiner. Eren and Kaede started to fight with Annie. I noticed that Eren also had that tattoo. Annie laughed again.

"Why are you fighting me? You're just like us."

I woke to the sound of Annie’s voice.

I looked back at Bertholdt and Reiner, who were standing right next to Annie. They wore Titan uniforms. What were they doing?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try and update this as soon as possible! Sorry if I don’t update this that often and that this chapter was so long.


End file.
